Happy New Years!
by Mercury Ice Storm
Summary: It's New Years in New York and there's one place to be, it seems like everyone is there but is there someone there who doesn't want to be? The Host? Quatre might end up finding more then a big bill tomorrow morning! One Shot! R&R!


Hey it's me and I'm back with another fic I was inspired to do. I don't own SM or GW so please don't sue me Mr. Lawyers. I don't own anything except for the plot so, please don't take it. It's Quatre and Ami centric and it's a one shot. Happy New Year everyone! Peaces! MIS

*****************************************************************

Ages: 

Inners, G-girls: 16 

Pilots: 17, Trowa: 18

*****************************************************************

Quatre looked around the large room with a slight amazement. Since when had this party gotten so...out of control? When he had rented the space for a New Years get together he was planning on it just being the girls and the guys. Ten people. Now there had to be more then a hundred packed into the space, dancing around and ordering drinks from the wet bar, which some guy had broken into. And from what it looked like judging on the large pile of couture style jackets that were gathering on the front table and the collection of Louis Vuitton and Prada bags that were lining the walls, all the crazed teens who were throwing their perfect bodies around to the music a DJ had started playing, went to the same kind of school he and the guys and girls went to. Actually he did recognize most of the guys who were there from the single sex private school he went to in the heart of Manhattan's Upper East Side. Most of the people who went there were from old money families like his, only not nearly as wealthy. 

He walked across the room and sat down at a bar stool and the guy who was behind it, who looked barely legal enough to vote, let alone serve alcohol, walked over to him. He had dark green hair and matching eyes, Quatre recognized him from his English class. "What can I get you?" He asked. Quatre blinked, the only alcoholic drink he had ever had was champagne or wine for formal occasions. He didn't really know any names of any other drinks. 

"I'm good right now." Quatre said and the guy nodded then moved back to the two black haired girls he had been talking to before. Quatre looked out in the sea of moving bodies and noticed Dorothy still jumping around, only now she had shed the denim jacket she had worn and was prancing around in her tiny floral-print spaghetti halter top and some hip hugging light colored jeans. The sad thing was she was wearing more clothes then most of the girls there. How this little get together got out Quatre still couldn't figure out...

"This seat taken?" A voice asked and Quatre looked over to see a girl with long black hair motioning to the seat next to him. He shook his head and she climbed on the stool then pulled out a fifty dollar bill and held it up. The 'bartender' was over in a second and quickly set to making the Cosmopolitan she had ordered. She was wearing a red lacy bra with dark jeans with a black fur lined jacket over it that was left open. She reached in her red Coach bag and produced a pack of cigarettes. She looked over at Quatre who had been watching her and held the box out to him while she stuck one cancer stick in her mouth. "Want one?" Quatre shook his head again. She shrugged, stuffing the almost empty box back in her purse, then pulled out a lighter and lit up. 

"Those things will kill you, you know." He said and she shrugged, taking a long drag on cigarette then she blew the smoke in his face, making him cough a little while trying to fan it away.

"That's just what my friend Ami tells me but I say hey, we're going to die someday anyways." The girl said. She smiled at the passive look on Quatre's face then held out her hand. Quatre shook it. "The name's Raye Hino." She said as her blue drink in a martini glass was set in front of her. She put the money down on the counter then picked up the glass with the same hand that she held the cig in and took a sip. Her face scrunched up in obvious dislike as she sat it back down. "You're that Quatre kid right?" Quatre nodded and she nodded, taking another drag. "Try not to look so bored. It's New Years you know, go celebrate." 

A blonde girl with pigtails skipped over. She, like Raye, was wearing only a bra only hers was hot pink and she was wearing a pink pleated miniskirt. Her shoes were nowhere to be seen and she wasn't wearing her jacket. Quatre remembered seeing her earlier, auctioning off her little toddler sized shirt while dancing around on the bar countertop. She had been the life of the party to Relena's disappointment. 

"Hey pyro." She said throwing her arms around Raye. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes skyward then took one last drag on her cig and dabbed it out in the crystal ashtray next to her. The blonde sat in Raye's lap and turned to Quatre. "You're here with Heero Yuy aren't you?" She asked. Quatre looked around the dance floor for his friends. He hadn't seen them in a while. After a few seconds of looking he spotted Trowa in the dancing mass. Oddly he was dancing around with another tall brunette that Quatre had seen on a few billboards around Times Spare.

"Uh yea." Quatre said turning back to the girl. She smiled broadly when quickly kissed Quatre right on the lips, making him go scarlet.

"Give that to him for me. Tell him it's from Serena." The girl said winking as she got up from Raye's lap and went dancing back into the group, many of the people parting for her. Soon Quatre saw her being helped onto a table near the back of the room where she continued dancing around. The tall girl dancing with Trowa soon joined her on the table. She was wearing a hunter green swimsuit top some light blue jeans with a hula skirt over them, a large bunch of lei's were around her neck and a plastic top hat was covering her head but Serena took it and placed it on her own head as she continued to switch her hips back and forth to the rhythm. 

"They're normally not this crazy." Raye said, she had pulled out another cigarette and was puffing on it. "Especially not Lita, she's the brunette. She normally quite dignified in public." Raye said. Her discarded Cosmo was picked up as another blonde came to a stop in front of them only she was holding onto the hand of a familiar face. 

"Hey Qu-man. Having fun yet?" Duo asked as the girl next to him took a sip of the drink. Sweat was pouring down both of their faces which briefly made Quatre wonder what they had been doing...

"Of coarse he is. Hey, I'm Mina." The girl said sitting the cup down after having downed it. She was dressed as sparsely as her friends, only in a bright yellow tube top, blue jeans and a bright yellow jacket that had her name monogrammed across it in orange glitter. 

"This is Quatre, he's the one who's throwing this little shindig." Duo supplied for Quatre. Mina smiled broadly and kissed him on the cheek then dragged Duo out on the dance floor. Raye rolled her eyes again. 

"Aino...Anyways, want to dance, you look like you could use it." Raye asked as she stood up and threw her jacket into the pile.

"No thank you." Quatre said. Raye shrugged then went out to join Serena and Lita on the table, which made him wonder if it could take the dancing much longer. Quatre stood up and headed towards the balcony, beginning to feel stuffy. He spotted Wufei sitting on a table near the one the girls were dancing on, casting looks over at Raye who had got a red lei from a guy with wild brown hair and was now shimmying it down her body to her tiny waist.

This was definitely getting crazy. Icy air blasted him as he walked outside and closed the door behind him, ending the sound of the loud music. He almost headed back inside when he spotted someone already outside but he kept going anyways. It was _his_ party after all. He leaned against the rail not far from the person who he figured was a girl. She had long navy blue hair that was dotted with the snowflakes that had been falling. She looked over at him and he was pulled into the icy pools that were her eyes. She blushed quickly and looked back out at the city. The roar of the crowd could be heard from Times Square. Quatre looked down at his watch. Still fifteen minutes until the New Year. 

He looked back at the girl. She was dressed like Raye and the other girls, in a light blue lacy bra and jeans but she had covered herself as much as possible with a white fur coat. Quatre leaned back over the balcony and looked to the left at the Hudson River.

"Not having a good New Years either?" Quatre looked over to see that the girl was talking to him. He sent her a small smile.

"Not really." She nodded in understanding.

"I'm not really into this. Celebrating really isn't my thing and this outfit certainly isn't my thing but my friends locked me in the bathroom for half an hour with only this when I took a shower." She said. Quatre blushed, picturing her in the shower, it didn't take much imagination with the outfit...

"I didn't think my little party would turn into _this_." Quatre said and the girl blinked. 

"You're Quatre Winner?" Quatre nodded and the girl looked back out at the city. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. The door opened, bringing with it loud music, and Mina walked out.

"Hey Ami, the party's heading to Central Park for a volleyball game." She said. Ami laughed lightly.

"Your idea I bet." Mina winked at her as the music was ripped off.

"Come on, you too Qu-man." She said. Ami looked over at him, pulling away from the balcony. 

"Wanna come, it's better then being alone." The way she said it with such truth in her eyes suggested that she had experience with being alone on New Years Eve. Quatre offered her another small smile and followed her back inside. Everyone was scrabbling for bags, jackets, clothes and shoes. Ami picked up her bag from a table then she and Quatre headed for the elevator. They got in with a group of others who were still pulling on their things. Quatre nearly fainted when he spotted Relena up against the wall at the back of the elevator, fully making out with some guy with black hair. Ami seemed to know the guy because she looked at him for a second then shook her head. 

Soon they joined the large group of ex-partygoers who were rushing for the park. There wasn't much traffic out Quatre noticed. He looked down at his watch. Ten minutes till midnight. After a block they finally made it to the park and hurried in but instead of starting a volleyball game, someone had thrown a snowball at some girl and it started an outright snow war of beautiful, still half naked people. Quatre found himself with Ami watching from afar on a bench. The snow was continuing to fall through the dead trees that reached over the sidewalk they were seated on. 

"So why aren't you here with your girlfriend?" Ami asked. Quatre looked over at the group of people and spotted Dorothy rolling around in the snow with the same guy Relena had been kissing in the elevator.

"Because she's over there with that guy." Quatre said. Ami shook her head again, snowflakes falling from her long blue hair that, now that she was sitting down, brushed against her legs.

"Darien." Was all she said. 

"So what about you? Where's your boyfriend?" He asked and Ami laughed lightly. 

"That's funny, me. Ami the brain. Have a boyfriend. Yea right." Quatre blinked, not really getting what was so funny. When he didn't say anything Ami looked over at him, tossing her hair out of the way so she could look at him. "I guess I really don't have the time to have a boyfriend. I wouldn't know, no one's really asked me." Ami said.

"I don't see why." Quatre blurted out then quickly blushed. "Sorry, I was-"  
"You wanna hear a secret?" She interrupted with a mysterious, playful gleam in her blue eyes. Quatre found himself leaning forward. "I'm tired of not having time." With that she grabbed the back of his jacket and shoved a handful of snow down his shirt. He let out a small shriek as Ami stood up and ran off, away from the group. Quatre got up and ran after her, gathering snow when he could for payback. He glanced down at his watch. He still had 1 minute until midnight. He looked back up to see Ami a little ways ahead. He sped up and she glanced back. She let out a yelp and ran off the path, into an open field. Quatre smirked. He was getting his revenge this year! 

He followed her and once she was in decent reach, jumped out and tackled her into the snow then took the poor excuse of a snow ball and shoved it down her jacket. It seemed to do the trick because Ami giggled and squirmed then turned around under him. Her hair was covered in snow, her cheeks were red and she was panting from the run. But at the moment she was the most beautiful girl Quatre had ever seen. 

Her breath even as she gazed up at him. Her eyes reflecting the same loneliness he had felt for the past year. He pushed a lock of her blue hair out of her face then inched his lips towards hers. He paused for a second before their lips met and he watched as Ami's eyes fluttered closed then he claimed her lips for his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands ran over her smooth stomach then one hand grabbed her right leg and pulled it up so that it was bent allowing him to be closer. She deepened the kiss, shivering slightly as his other hand continued to run over her stomach. 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" echoed through the park both from Times Square and the group of people not far away but to Quatre they seemed to be in a whole other time all to gather. He was beginning to feel a little light headed and pulled away for air. 

"Happy New Year Quatre." Ami said as her hand trailed down the side of his face. A smile came across his face as he claimed her lips again.

"Happy. New. Year. Ami." He said between kisses. They pulled apart again shortly after and Quatre helped Ami to her feet. Fireworks began exploding in the air and they both looked up at them as Quatre's hand grabbed Ami's and she laced her fingers between his. They watched the display in silence, feeling words would spoil it too much. When it was over They looked at each other then headed back to the other clearing. Everyone was pulling their things on, smoking or reapplying lip gloss. 

"Hey, we're headed for IHOP, coming with?" Serena asked. She was holding hands with Heero and her pigtails were falling down, completely covered in snow. Ami and Quatre looked at each other then shook their heads no. "Your loss!" Serena yelled as she began to pull Heero down the street. Ami turned to Quatre.

"Wanna go to my place? My mom isn't home." Ami asked, biting her lip. 

"We can go to my place, I'll make pancakes." Ami smiled and nodded and they both headed down the street.

The End! Ha told you it was a one shot. Please review!


End file.
